Saisho no seikō
by Maki3Chan
Summary: Ci aveva pensato spesso ultimamente. Che cose facevano due ragazzi? Ok, lui sapeva come vanno quelle cose, ma, doveva ammetterlo, aveva un po' d'ansia. Non era come con una ragazza. Come avrebbe reagito il suo corpo? Più passava il tempo, più gli sembrava assurda quella situazione. Però non avrebbe cambiato idea, non si sarebbe tirato indietro per così poco.


**Ciao a tutti! Prima fanfiction che pubblico su questo sito, ho scelto questa oneshot SasuNaru che ho già pubblicato su un altro sito italiano e che mi ha dato molte soddisfazioni nonostante sia la prima lemon che scrivo. Spero vi possa piacere^^**

**Ci sentiamo più sotto XD**

« Haizawa, sai farmi la dimostrazione dell'equazione della parabola?...»  
«Ehm, allora…»  
Le voci scorrevano ovattate attraverso le sue orecchie. Un suono leggero, impercettibile all'esterno, avvolgeva i rumori dell'aula. Era il suo cuore.  
Buttò un occhio all'orologio, mancavano ancora tre ore alla fine delle lezioni. Troppo, decisamente troppo.  
Naruto pregò il cielo che a scuola ci fosse un defibrillatore, non era sicuro che il suo cuore avrebbe retto.  
Da una settimana circa usciva con il ragazzo più bello e desiderato della scuola.  
Capelli corvini e ribelli, pelle diafana che faceva risaltare il nero purissimo dei suoi occhi, tratti del viso delicati e proporzioni del corpo perfette. In due parole Uchiha Sasuke.  
Come quel dio greco si fosse accorto di lui era un mistero per Naruto. Al suo confronto si sentiva una nullità, fin dalla prima volta in cui l'aveva visto era diventato un modello, qualcuno da raggiungere a tutti i costi, ma ben presto si accorse che questa ossessione nei confronti dell'Uchiha era qualcosa di ben più profondo.

«Ragazzi consegnate il tema, l'ora è finita»  
Gli alunni in ordine consegnarono il compito. Lo schiamazzo dei ragazzi non tardò ad arrivare subito dopo, tutti si confrontavano su quale traccia avessero scelto.  
Sasuke raccolse i libri nella borsa e uscì dalla classe per andare alla macchinetta a prendersi una cola.  
Ci aveva pensato spesso ultimamente.  
Che _cose_facevano due ragazzi? Ok, lui sapeva come vanno quelle _cose_, ma, doveva ammetterlo, aveva un po' d'ansia. Non era come con una ragazza. Come avrebbe reagito il suo corpo?  
Più passava il tempo, più gli sembrava assurda quella situazione. Però non avrebbe cambiato idea, non si sarebbe tirato indietro per così poco.  
Gli piaceva, poteva dire di essersi innamorato di quel pagliaio color ambra con gli occhi azzurri.  
Eppure era così diverso da lui.

Durante una partitella a calcio, aveva avuto modo di conoscere_quello_, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che le cose sarebbero finite così.  
Il biondo iniziò a perseguitarlo, urlando che erano rivali e che lui prima o poi l'avrebbe superato.  
Quella che gli sembrava un'inutile seccatura, si trasformò in una piacevole compagnia che rendeva le sue giornate meno monotone.  
Più passava il tempo, più avvertiva il bisogno di ascoltare la sua risata cristallina, i suoi schiamazzi, le idiozie che diceva.  
_Era diventato un amico?_  
Fu Naruto a rispondere per lui, con la sua sincerità mista ad una buona dose di sfacciataggine e ingenuità.  
«Mi piaci»  
Lì per lì, Sasuke ci rimase secco.  
_No, non era un amico._  
Fissò l'altro per qualche istante, poi come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, si sporse in avanti fino a far combaciare le sue labbra con quelle del biondo.  
Era un semplicissimo bacio a stampo, in uno slancio di empatia decise di non voler forzare le cose.  
Dall'alto dei suoi 17 anni, Sasuke accettava l'esistenza dell'omosessualità, dell'orientamento sessuale delle persone non è che gliene importasse poi molto. Però non poteva essere tanto ipocrita da pensare che cose del genere non davano ancora scandalo e accettare questa ''diversità'' non era così semplice.  
Non voleva sconvolgerlo. Era stato lui a confessarsi per primo, ma tra il confessarsi e il passare ad ''agire'' come una vera coppia ce ne voleva.  
Naruto era più giovane di lui di un anno, ma sembrava che non avesse mai avuto una minima esperienza amorosa. Per questo ci andò piano.  
Appena si allontanò, come aveva previsto, Naruto diventò di un rosso scarlatto.  
«M-ma che fai?»  
«Era un bacio» rispose con aria noncurante.  
«Lo avevo capito, imbecille! Ma perché lo ha fatto?» il biondo riuscì a riprendersi dallo stordimento e ritornò all'attacco «ti piaccio, eh?» gli chiese, sfottendolo.  
Adesso fu Sasuke a prendere un po' di colorito sulle guance.  
Aveva sottovalutato il fanciullo.  
Ancora una volta, Sasuke gli si avvicinò e lo baciò. Mandò al diavolo l'empatia, strinse le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi costringendo Naruto ad aderire al suo corpo. La lingua del moro chiedeva di poter esplorare la sua bocca. Con qualche riluttanza il biondo schiuse le labbra.  
Naruto sollevò le braccia verso le sue spalle, quasi per reggersi. Sasuke era decisamente più alto di lui e lo sovrastava completamente con la sua foga.  
Nessuno dei due seppe quanto durò quel momento. Forse qualche secondo, forse molto di più.  
Ma quando finalmente si staccarono per guardare gli occhi liquidi di passione dell'altro, capirono che la loro vita non sarebbe più stata la stessa.  
«D-dovrei, prenderlo come un sì?» chiese Naruto a voce bassa, un tono che Sasuke trovò follemente sensuale.  
«Prendilo, come un "lavori in corso"» rispose lui, con il suo solito tono distaccato.  
Sasuke non era certo un tipo che si esprimeva chiaramente. Già parlava poco, e le poche volte che lo faceva sembrava parlasse in codice.  
Naruto, nemmeno si sforzava di cercare cosa volesse dire con quella frase. La prese per un sì e basta.

Sasuke appoggiò la schiena contro il muro del cortile, guardando distrattamente i ragazzi che uscivano da scuola dopo il suono della campanella.  
Cercava di scovare il _suo_ pagliaio biondo.  
«Sasuke!»  
Il corvino si voltò verso quella voce e riconobbe Naruto correre verso la sua direzione.  
Fece un cenno con la mano per salutarlo.  
«Seguimi»  
I due si misero in cammino.  
«Sai, sono curioso di sapere com'è la tua stanza! Conoscendoti, di sicuro sarà ordinatissima»  
«La mia è una camera normale, non uno stanzino dove gettare tutto a casaccio»  
Sasuke aveva avuto modo di andare a casa del biondo, una volta, e decise che non ci sarebbe mai più ritornato in vita sua.  
Se volevano un po' di privacy, potevano trovarla nella sua villa.  
Oltre al fatto che fosse ordinata, a casa non c'era quasi mai nessuno. I suoi genitori lavoravano entrambi ed erano spesso fuori, mentre Itachi, suo fratello maggiore, frequentava l'università in un'altra città.  
A casa di Naruto invece, c'era sempre la madre, Kushina, e spesso la donna si impicciava degli affari del figlio. Alla fine l'unica volta che Sasuke andò a casa di Naruto finirono per fare tutti e tre una partita a briscola, alla faccia dell'intimità.

La stanza era come se l'era immaginata.  
Nulla era fuori posto. Pareva un puzzle, tutto ci stava alla perfezione.  
Naruto avvertiva sempre più forte al sensazione che aveva avuto tutta la mattina.  
Cosa succederà ora?  
La cosa che più lo innervosiva era la faccenda dello "stare sopra o sotto" e se lui fosse stato sotto non solo il suo orgoglio sarebbe andato in frantumi, ma a quanto sapeva avrebbe anche provato dolore, molto dolore.  
«Be', allora, vuoi farlo?»  
La voce di Sasuke lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
«Ecco, sì… però non sono sicuro»  
«Qual è il problema?»  
Naruto arrossì vistosamente. Certi argomenti erano difficili da affrontare anche per lui.  
«Chi-chi sta sotto?» chiese in un sussurro.  
Sasuke ci mise qualche secondo ad afferrare la domanda.  
Lui non si era mai posto questo problema.  
«Sono il più alto, sono il più grande, sono il più esperto, sono il più intelligente e tu stai tremando come una foglia, non riusciresti a muovere nemmeno un dito. Ergo il seme sono io»  
Naruto lo fissò un po' stralunato. Convinto che un concetto così semplice era comprensibile da chiunque, pensò che la cosa che non capì fosse il suo linguaggio.  
«Io sto sopra, tu sotto. E poi "ergo" significa "dunque", avevo dimenticato che con te bisogna parlare in un certo modo»  
«Guarda che avevo capito, stupido! … però non è giusto, perché devo essere io a soffrire?»  
«Soffrire? Ma sei imbecille? La prima volta è normale che faccia male»  
«Ma, ma…»  
Sasuke decise di chiudergli la bocca con un bacio. Se fossero andati avanti così avrebbero passato un "piacevole" pomeriggio a discutere di anatomia.  
«Fidati di me» gli disse, con un tono che avrebbe ucciso chiunque.  
Naruto non fece più storie.  
Lentamente lo fece sedere sul letto e iniziò a sbottonargli la giacca.  
Gli bacio il volto e il collo poggiando lievemente le labbra con tocchi brevi e leggeri. Naruto sentiva il solletico nei punti in cui lo aveva toccato, Sasuke voleva far scoprire alle sue labbra ogni centimetro del corpo del compagno.  
Lo desiderava più di quanto pensasse, i vestiti ormai erano diventati una barriera da espugnare assolutamente.  
Eppure riuscì a controllarsi, gli sbottonò la camicia con una calma che innervosiva l'altro. Ogni contatto delle sue dita con il suo petto lo faceva irrigidire.  
Quello che trovò sotto la camicia era un corpo asciutto, con una muscolatura lievemente accennata.  
Nonostante mangiasse come i bufali, riusciva a mantenere una linea perfetta.  
«M-ma che fai?» sussurrò Naruto.  
Sasuke iniziò a giocare con la lingua con i suoi capezzoli, ignorando la domanda. Con le mani accarezzò il petto dell'altro, rendendosi conto di come fosse di corporatura minuta.  
Il biondo iniziò a respirare affannosamente, mentre il corvino scese con le dita dall'addome fino al bacino.  
Riuscì a infilare la mano sotto i pantaloni e a toccare il suo membro.  
«No, asp-»  
«Toccami anche tu» gli prese la mano e lo guidò verso il suo membro.  
Naruto mugolò qualcosa di incomprensibile. A dire il vero nemmeno lui seppe cosa voleva dire.  
Attraverso il palmo riuscì a sentire qualcosa di caldo che via via diventava più rigido.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Non riusciva a guardare, sarebbe morto d'imbarazzo.  
Seguiva docilmente la mano di Sasuke che stringeva la sua attorno al suo pene e la faceva salire e scendere su tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Era un movimento coordinato con quello che il moro faceva al biondo.  
Quando si rese conto che Sasuke aveva lasciato la sua mano e che ora si stava muovendo da solo, era troppo tardi. Era troppo tardi per fermarsi, sentiva che più i secondi passavano più perdeva contatto con la realtà.  
Sasuke sfilò i suoi pantaloni e quelli del compagno. Lo posizionò sotto il suo corpo e iniziò a stuzzicare il suo membro con la bocca.  
Naruto non riusciva più a trattenersi. I suoni di piacere che si sforzava di reprimere, adesso venivano fuori senza che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto.  
«Sa..S-Sasuke…togliti, cre…do di stare p-per ve...nire…»  
Ancora una volta ignorò il compagno, continuando i suoi moventi ancora più velocemente. Ingoiò il liquido bianco, lasciando sconvolto Naruto.  
Stava per dire qualcosa, quando Sasuke leccò delicatamente il punto che avrebbe dovuto accoglierlo.  
Lentamente introdusse un dito e iniziò a muoverlo per farlo abituare.  
«Rilassati» gli sussurrò. Naruto bofonchiò un sì strozzato, torturando le lenzuola con le mani.  
Quando decise che si era dilatato abbastanza, introdusse il suo membro con tutta la delicatezza che poteva avere in quel momento.  
Sollevò il bacino dell'altro per essere in una posizione più comoda.  
Guardò il volto tirato di Naruto, che tentava di trattenersi dall'urlare di dolore e dal piangere.  
«Fa male, vero?» disse Sasuke con la voce affannata «se vuoi mi fermo»  
Non voleva fermarsi proprio nel momento cruciale, ma non voleva nemmeno vedere Naruto così sofferente.  
«No, co-continua non fa più ta-tanto male» disse, sforzandosi di essere convincente.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sì» rispose, quasi piagnucolando.  
Le spinte diventarono sempre più veloci e profonde, mentre il dolore lasciava spazio al piacere.  
Quando anche Sasuke venne, si lasciò cadere sul corpo dell'altro.  
«Naruto»  
«Nh?»  
«Ti amo»  
Il biondo sgranò lievemente gli occhi cerulei, sentì un calore dentro al petto.  
"Questa è ciò che chiamano felicità?"

Naruto si svegliò a causa del suono insistente del telefono.  
Il sole entrava dalla finestra, doveva essere già mattina.  
Vide sbucare Sasuke da dietro la porta con addosso l'accappatoio.  
«Ti sei svegliato? Tua madre ha appena chiamato, si chiedeva dove diavolo fossi finito e perché non fossi tornato a casa»  
«Eh, ma io gliel'avev-»  
L'idea di provare a mettersi seduto sul letto non era stata molto buona.  
«Che c'è?» chiese divertito il moro.  
«C'è che ti odio, bastardo! Come ti sei permesso di farmi quelle cose, pervertito!»  
«Non ti preoccupare, tra qualche giorno riuscirai a muoverti. E soprattutto col tempo ti abituerai così tanto che non sentirai più nulla»  
Un cuscino volò per tutta la stanza, ma non riuscì a colpire il bersaglio desiderato e andò a sbattere sulla porta.

**Be' come ho già detto è la prima lemon che ho scritto, un AU che racconta la prima volta di Sasuke e Naruto 3**

**Il titolo (secondo internet…-.-) dovrebbe significare "primo rapporto sessuale".**

**Spero che non vi abbia fatto troppo schifo, lasciatemi qualche recensione per dirmi cosa ne pensate,**

**un bacio :3**

**Ja ne,**

**Maki**


End file.
